Under Water, Under Rock
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur is one half octopus. Tentacles. Артур человек-осьминог. Тентакли.


1

- Эй, Мерлин! – Ланселот отвесил приятелю шутливый подзатыльник. – Вычитал что-нибудь?

- Да, - юноша потянулся за футболкой, надо было прикрыть плечи, а то его белая кожа сгорала на раз. – Вон там, под камнями, живёт чудовище.

Гвен и Фрейя взвизгнули, хватаясь друг за друга.

- Глупости, - бросила из-под широкополой шляпы Моргана. – Что ещё за чудовище?

- До пояса человек, а дальше – щупальца, - ухмыльнулся Мерлин, отрывая уголок от книжного листа. Это был всего лишь буклет, половину страниц занимала реклама. Парень лизнул бумажку и налепил на нос. – Утаскивает симпатичных купальщиц и … - он вдруг залился краской.

Мерлин был редким скромником для своих лет. Ланс и Гвен поженились ещё на первом курсе, Гавейн склеил лучшую девушку на пляже, Моргану, а Мерлин до сих пор не знал, как подступиться к тихой Фрейе, хотя Гвен намекала, что та возлагала большие надежды на это путешествие.

- Как романтично, - улыбнулся Уилл. Он прибился к студенческой компании уже здесь, на острове. Уилл был художником, рисовал все эти скалы, бухты, волны, но стайка ровесников чем –то зацепила его, и сейчас в альбоме появлялась очередная зарисовка. – Там просто течение опасное, будьте осторожны, иногда в отлив людей затягивает под скалы.

Из воды вышел Гавейн, тряхнул мокрыми волосами, рассыпая сверкающие брызги. Мерлин невольно залюбовался его мускулистой фигурой, каплями, сбегающими по загорелой коже. Юноша завидовал друзьям белой завистью. Ну кому могут понравиться эти костлявые руки, бледные худые ноги, выпирающие рёбра, торчащие уши… Фрейя, разумеется, была не в счёт, что она понимает в мужской красоте. Никогда у него не будет ни таких мускулов, ни такого загара. К вечеру плечи наверняка облезут.

Гавейн заглянул в альбом через плечо Уилла, хмыкнул, перевёл глаза на Мерлина и облизнул губы. Потом присел у ног полулежащей в шезлонге Морганы.

- Давайте в волейбол, - предложил он.

Остальные медленно поднялись, Фрейя по-кошачьи изогнулась и выкатила из-под шезлонга мяч, Моргана отложила солнечные очки и шляпу, Ланс прошёлся вокруг Гвен на руках, та погладила округлившийся живот и засмеялась…

- Давайте без меня, - Мерлин сегодня отчего-то был не в настроении. Он, обжигая ступни о горячий песок, запрыгал к морю, хотя и там делать было особенно нечего. Из-за худобы он быстро замерзал и вода его плохо держала.

- Смотри, чтоб тебя чудовище не утащило, - подмигнула Моргана.

Мерлин только вздохнул.

Ветер, налетавший с моря, шевелил странички Уиллова альбома, и юноша, проходя мимо, с удивлением отметил, что присутствует на слишком многих набросках.

Песчаная отмель тянулась довольно далеко от берега. Обернувшись, перед тем, как плыть, Мерлин поглядел на скачущие за мячом фигурки, вздохнул и с головой погрузился в прохладную синеву.

Юноша плыл к одинокому камню, торчавшему из воды в правой части бухты. Мерлину хотелось полюбоваться на рыбок в подводных зарослях, они как-то успокаивали, а на песчаном дне разве что ползали раки-отшельники, волоча за собой маленькие белые закрученные ракушки. Вчера Гавейн сунул парочку таких Моргане в купальник, и красавица даже на время утратила неприступно-презрительное выражение лица, визжа и хлопая себя по груди, как самая обыкновенная девушка.

Мерлин вынырнул на поверхность в шаге от скалы, заморгал от яркого света, смахнул с ресниц капли и увидел, что с другой стороны камня сидит парень, глядя на океан. Со светлых волос незнакомца сбегала вода.

- Привет, - широко улыбнувшись, сказал Мерлин. – Я Мерлин. Что-то я тебя в рыбачьем посёлке не видел. Ты сегодня приехал?

Блондин издал неопределённый звук. Да, скорее всего, сегодня, слишком уж светлая у него была кожа. Не просто белая, даже слегка зеленоватая. Мысленно юноша стукнул себя по лбу: на себя-то погляди, синий, как утопленник. В этот момент незнакомец повернулся к нему, и Мерлин чуть не свалился с камня в воду. Глаза у парня были тёмные-тёмные, с едва проступающим по краю белком, а ниже ключиц шевелились, открываясь и закрываясь в такт дыханию, жаберные щели. По три с каждой стороны.

- Я п-п-пожалуй п-п-пойду, - Мерлин попятился. – Н-нога вот заст-тряла… Я…

Он опустил глаза и завизжал: ногу крепко держало толстое щупальце. Остальные оплетали камень, извиваясь, клубились в воде… Вдруг все щупальца разом резко взметнулись, и Мерлин захлебнулся криком, в буквальном смысле.

Морской житель недолго держал жертву под водой, он всего лишь перетащил добычу за камень, так, чтобы их обоих не видно было с берега. Разумеется, на таком расстоянии за шумом ветра и волн криков пойманного на берегу никто бы не расслышал.

- Пусти, - прошипел Мерлин, продышавшись, и забился что есть сил.

Чудовище молча его разглядывало. Нет, не только разглядывало, исследовало на ощупь. Кончик щупальца приподнял прядь мокрых чёрных волос, поиграл ими на солнце. Человек-осьминог улыбнулся и тихонько хмыкнул, словно он таких раньше не видел. Другие щупальца бесцеремонно согнули и разогнули руки, едва не оторвав их, потом, видимо, не найдя в руках ничего необычного, чудовище перехватило запястья одним щупальцем. Парень продолжал вырываться, но даже двумя руками с одним щупальцем справиться не мог. А тем временем новый знакомый заинтересовался тем, чем пленник от него существенно отличался: ногами и тем, что между ними. Кончики щупалец перебрали пальцы, обвили голени, бёдра, скользнув по чувствительной внутренней стороне, свели, развели, согнули, распрямили. Щупальца, на удивление, были не холодными и склизкими, а тёплыми, гладкими и упругими, их прикосновения даже согревали Мерлина, уже порядком замёрзшего в воде.

- Отстань! – заорал юноша, безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть щупальца, но те лишь сильнее сжались.

Чудовище проверило тёплые складочки в паху и принялось баловаться с членом Мерлина. Новая игрушка пришлась ему по вкусу, тем более что чутко реагировала на каждое прикосновение. Одно щупальце перекатывало под кожей яички, видимо, прощупывать их, похожие на обкатанную морем гальку, под кожей, доставляло монстру особенное удовольствие. Кончик другого высвободил головку, обвёл её края, исследовал дырочку, а потом принялся пошлёпывать и поглаживать член, иногда прижимаясь к нему присосками. Мерлин почувствовал, как кровь приливает к паху, как в висках, и у горла, и в промежности начинает тяжело биться пульс, посылая волны жара по всему прежде замерзавшему телу. Ему было плохо, потому что происходящее было неправильно, и одновременно хорошо.

А свободные щупальца в то же время поворачивали притихшего юношу так и этак. Присоски чмокнули его задницу, втянули и отпустили кожу, тёплое и пульсирующее щупальце скользнуло вдоль ложбинки и обнаружило новое отверстие. Три или четыре отростка с радостью устремились туда, и Мерлин заорал, почувствовав неожиданное резкое вторжение. Тут же очередное щупальце нырнуло ему в рот, чуть ли не в горло, и в панике пленник впился в него зубами. Миг спустя он ощутил, как что-то обвило и сжало его шею, а на лицо обрушился хлёсткий удар. Перед глазами Мерлина всё поплыло. Зубы разомкнулись. Щупальце беспрепятственно хозяйничало во рту, теребя язык, поглаживая дёсны, присоски прилеплялись к губам. Ещё четыре отростка, по очереди и все вместе, ныряли в задницу, словно проверяя, сколько она способна в себя принять, растягивали, почти разрывали, извивались и сталкивались внутри. Осьминогу очень нравилось, как дёргался юноша, когда кончики задевали внутри чувствительную точку. Он смеялся, ненадолго прерывал свои действия и приступал к ним снова.

Наконец Мерлин не выдержал и бурно кончил. Глаза существа при этом слегка помутнели, по лицу прошла волна удовольствия, и оно крепко стиснуло пленника щупальцами, едва не переломав кости.

Утомлённый борьбой и ласками, Мерлин с тоской посмотрел на чудовище, которое откинулось на камень. Щупальца поигрывали с расплывающимся по воде пятном семени.

- Артур, - раздалось вдруг.

- Что? – обалдело прошептал Мерлин.

- Меня зовут Артур. Когда захочешь меня позвать…

Юноша снова чуть было не ушёл с головой под воду, только сильные руки – на этот раз всё-таки руки – удержали его.

- Я…

Солнце, склоняясь к горизонту, окрасило море в красный цвет. Артур улыбнулся на прощанье и медленно погрузился в воду.

Несколько минут Мерлин стоял, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в мокрый камень, и дрожал от вернувшегося холода. Потом стиснул зубы и оттолкнулся от скалы посильнее: сумерки на юге коротки, а ему ещё предстояло добраться до берега.

В двух шагах от пляжа, куда Мерлин добрёл по мелководью, едва переставляя руки (пришлось вспомнить детство, чтобы не вылезать из воды, на ветру он ещё быстрее застывал) мышцы свело судорогой. Навстречу метнулась тёмная фигура.

- Мерлин! Где ты пропадал!

- У… у… уилл… - лязгая зубами, едва выговорил тот. – Ру… ру…

С побелевшим лицом Уилл осторожно вступил в прибой и выволок Мерлина на берег. У художника была фобия, о которой он почти спокойно рассказал. Парень боялся заходить в воду, ему казалось, неведомая опасность подстережёт, схватит, утопит.

- Где ты был? – встревоженно спросил он всё ещё сдавленным от иррационального страха голосом, растирая дрожащее тело полотенцем. – Я чуть с ума не сошёл. Все ушли давно…

«Трахался с человеком-осьминогом, а потом болтал с ним на староанглийском», - этого вполне бы хватило, чтобы провести остаток каникул в психушке.

- Те… течение, - прошептал Мерлин. – Еле вы… выбрался.

Уилл завернул его в пляжное покрывало и повёл домой.

2

Наутро неудачное купание казалось чем угодно – фантазией, следствием переохлаждения или выпитого с целью не простыть алкоголя.

Мерлин скинул майку и улёгся на тёплый песок, подставив спину не злым ещё с утра солнечным лучам. Плечи были пока ничего, а вот нос и уши сгорели, пришлось просить у Гвен специальный крем, после чего причитающие девушки чуть не перессорились за право его намазывать.

- Ты какой-то другой сегодня, Мерлин, - сказал ему с утра Гавейн, с несвойственным ему серьёзным выражением лица.

- Ты нас сильно напугал, - покачала головой Моргана. – Ребята говорили, что ты странный, но не настолько же. Полез как раз туда, куда предупреждали не соваться. Знаешь, что Гвен вредно волноваться? Подумай хоть о ней, если себя не жалко.

Ланс ничего не сказал, только строго посмотрел в глаза и вздохнул.

Гвен и Фрейя даже поплакали немножко.

Но с утра опять все высыпали на берег.

Моргана раскуривала длинную фарфоровую трубку с маленькой головкой. Гвен разбирала перепутавшееся вязание, что-то бело-розовое, пушистое, крохотного размера. Фрейя возилась с перекрутившейся лямкой купальника. Уилл листал альбом в поисках свободной страницы. Гавейн и Ланс расставляли шахматы, подтрунивая друг над другом. Всё замерло, когда Мерлин опустился животом на песок.

- Что это? – спросила Моргана, трубкой указывая куда-то за его плечо.

Юноша огляделся.

- На спине, - уточнила Моргана.

Мерлин побледнел. На слегка обгоревшей коже спины отпечатались два ряда идеально ровных красных кружков.

- Банки? – предположил он.

- Ты этой ночью ставил банки? – удивлённо поинтересовался Ланс.

- Проявились на солнце? – Мерлин почесал в затылке. Задница у него, конечно, ныла с утра, однако это ведь не так очевидно, как следы присосок. – Или я вчера обо что-то приложился, - продолжил он. – Там, на скалах. Пойду-ка лучше окунусь.

Проходя мимо Уилла, он снова заглянул в альбом.

- Что это?

На листе, заполняя всю поверхность, сплетались бесчисленные щупальца.

- Моя фобия, - откликнулся художник, поднимая глаза. – Я маринист, а воды боюсь. В детстве чуть не утонул, здесь, поблизости. Новый терапевт рекомендовал мне выпустить свой страх, нарисовать его. И вот.

- Помогает? – спросил Мерлин. В воду ему уже не хотелось, но иначе лишних расспросов не избежать.

- Да. Вчера я даже смог подойти к тебе. А может быть, я боялся за тебя сильнее, чем за себя, - добавил вдруг Уилл шёпотом, как-то странно глядя на Мерлина.

Тот тряхнул головой и зашёл в море.

Отойдя совсем недалеко от берега, он попытался лечь на воду в позе морской звезды. Затея с треском провалилась: тяжёлые кости при малом объёме тела резко пошли ко дну. Пришлось вдохнуть побольше воздуха и принять позу эмбриона. Так можно было висеть внутри пронизанной светом водной толщи, слегка покачиваясь. Периодически приходилось выныривать, и после каждого глотка воздуха мысли принимали новое направление.

«Колдуны не любят воду, - вспомнилась ему старое поверье. – Вода их тоже, кажется, не любит». С детства у Мерлина получались небольшие фокусы с огнём и воздухом, но тяжёлая, женская энергия земли, и глубокая, непонятная вода подчинялись ему значительно меньше.

«Староанглийский. Надо же. Не зря я его третий семестр долблю», - с детства Мерлин произносил слова на странном языке, которого никто из родных и знакомых не понимал. Он думал, что это игра, пока выдуманные заклинания не начали действовать, а к шестнадцати годам узнал, что же это за таинственный язык.

«Я водяных себе иначе представлял. С хвостом», - первым и единственным волшебным существом, которое встречал до этого Мерлин, был белый единорог. Животное обитало в лесу за деревней, мальчик носил ему свежий хлеб и яблоки, пока не уехал учиться в город. Если вчерашнее – правда, вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на тёплую встречу…

Как раз в тот момент, когда настало время глотнуть воздуха, Мерлина поймали сильные щупальца и потащили вниз. Они обхватили и развели ноги, заломили за спину руки, резко схватились за член и принялись тыкаться в сжавшееся отверстие между ягодиц. Юноша зашёлся в беззвучном крике, выпуская бесценный кислород. В этот момент руки Артура обхватили его за плечи, губы прильнули к губам, и зашептали, с каждым выдохом передавая воздух.

- Я еле дождался… Ты особенный, Мерлин. Дыши в такт. Твоим друзьям не стоит видеть.

Спустя недолгое время их дыхание выровнялось, даже сердца забились в одном ритме, а движения пришли к удивительному согласию. В этот раз Артур был куда аккуратней и ласковее, он уже не изучал, он уверенно ласкал Мерлина, втягивая и отпуская кожу присосками. Щупальце, обвивавшее член, сжимало его, мягко пульсируя, и двигалось туда-обратно, а сзади в том же ритме входило и выходило ещё одно. Остальные поглаживали и сжимали тело, ласкали живот и бёдра, щекотали шею. Зеленоватые пальцы коснулись сосков Мерлина. Не разрывая поцелуя, Артур спросил:

- Это зачем?

- Кормить детей, - не задумываясь, ответил погружённый в ощущения Мерлин. Ему не хотелось разговоров, ласки было слишком много.

- Ну да, ты же самка, - отметил Артур. – Мне говорили…

Мерлин не знал даже, чем больше поражён, что его приняли за самку, или что Артур не один такой. Целое подводное племя, прячущееся от людей с тех пор, как здесь говорили по-староанглийски.

- Я не самка, - улыбнулся он в губы милого чудовища. И тут же был отброшен. Давление выбросило его на поверхность.

- Ты самец? – возмущённо завопил Артур, выныривая рядом. – Почему ты раньше не сказал?

- А ты меня вообще спрашивал? – заорал рассерженный Мерлин. Сперва его насилуют, потом обвиняют, да ещё прерывают процесс на самом интересном месте.

- Это неправильно! – Артур ударил руками по воде, которая и так кипела от бешеной работы щупалец. – Самец и самец – это ужасно неправильно!

- А человек и водяной – это правильно? Лезть в меня этими… этими…

- Нам нужна свежая кровь, а ты…

Артур бросил ещё что-то гневное и неразборчивое, и скрылся в глубине.

Взбудораженный Мерлин еле добрался до берега и упал на песок, тяжело дыша. Шесть пар глаз ошалело уставились на него, однако юноша был не в состоянии разговаривать. Он невнятно пробурчал:

- Отстаньте, - накрылся полотенцем и уснул.

3

Вечером Мерлин метался по комнате, не находя себе места. Едва он закрывал глаза, вокруг начинали сплетаться кольца щупалец. «Возьми меня!» - хотелось крикнуть Мерлину. Это было какое-то помутнение рассудка. Разве можно за два дня проникнуться к чудовищу, которое к тому же на тебя напало? Со стоном юноша повалился на кровать.

В дверь поскреблись.

- Да! – сердито крикнул Мерлин, и, не вставая, магией, включил свет и открыл замок.

Это был Гавейн.

- Ты сильно изменился, Мерлин, - сказал он, присаживаясь на кровать. – Как-то сразу и вдруг. Когда ты вышел вчера из воды, у тебя глаза сияли, а губы… Словно ты целовался с русалками. Ты был такой… желанный… возбуждающий…

- Что ты делаешь? – глаза Мерлина округлились.

Да, постельные подвиги Гавейна включали не только девушек, но Мерлин ни разу не собирался в этом участвовать. Он вырвался и бросился прочь. На общей кухне горел свет, и юноша метнулся туда, где были люди, если повезёт, кто-то из девушек. Тогда Гавейн точно не сунется, а до утра, если повезёт, придёт в ум.

На кухне Ланселот заваривал кофе.

- Что-то уснуть не могу, - пожаловался он.

- Кофе тебе вряд ли поможет, - улыбнулся Мерлин, присаживаясь на край стола.

- Это всё Гвен, - отпивая глоток, вздохнул Ланс. – Я так боюсь ей чем-нибудь повредить, лишний раз неосторожно дотронуться. Я просто устал.

Он поставил кофе на стол и безо всякого перехода опрокинул Мерлина спиной на столешницу. Тот зашарил руками в поисках опоры.

- Ш-ш-ш, кофе опрокинешь, - прошептал, наклоняясь к его губам, будущий отец.

- Да чёрт вас всех подери! – заорал Мерлин, с неожиданной для его тощего тела силой отшвырнув Ланса прочь, и выскочил из дома, прихватив с гвоздя куртку.

Хорошо, что с приезда она так и висела, с ненужными все эти дни деньгами, документами и ключами от комнаты в студенческой общаге.

Друзья снимали небольшой домик у рыбацкой семьи на краю посёлка. Молодожёны, сдавшие его, перешли на половину родителей. Во дворе стояли машины Ланса и Гавейна, мокрые от дождя. Запачкав куртку, Мерлин протиснулся между ними к задним воротам и выскользнул в калитку. Было слышно, как бешено ревёт прибой. Вообще-то им ещё повезло с погодой, осенью могло быть и хуже. Под косыми струями юноша добрался до соседей, у которых снимал комнату Уилл.

- Эй! – забарабанил он в двери. – Уилл, ты можешь отвезти меня в город? Или найти кого-нибудь, кто… - как-никак, Уилл был местным «старожилом».

- Да, - выдохнул тот, прижимая Мерлина к стене дома. – Для тебя – всё, что угодно.

Ухватил ночного гостя за уши, притянул к себе и глубоко, горячо поцеловал.

Мерлин брёл по дамбе, соединявшей островок с берегом. Мокрая одежда облепляла тело. Он был слишком вне себя, чтобы сосредоточиться и растянуть радужный пузырь магической защиты, вряд ли ночью в этом глухом месте кто-то накроет колдуна. Да и кто поверит своим глазам, если всем известно, что бывает, а что нет.

Сейчас был отлив, и только некоторые волны повыше перехлёстывали через дамбу, наполняя водой кроссовки. Мерлин упрямо продвигался вперёд, цепляясь за скользкое ограждение. Дальше по берегу мерцали мутные огни городка.

- Дамба всего полтора километра, - сквозь зубы твердил он. – И ещё два до автостанции. Три часа на электричке – и мы почти дома. Полтора… и ещё два… это три с половиной тысячи метров. Семь тысяч шагов. Если делать по два шага в секунду…

4

Всё вернулось на свои места. Мерлин ходил в университет, как ни в чём ни бывало общался со старыми друзьями, словно и не было той ночи. Гвен родила, и Ланс уже достал всех рассказами о дочке. Гавейн со времён Морганы успел сменить не одну постель и Рождество собирался встречать с какой-то Эсмеральдой. Фрейя устала ждать от Мерлина решительных действий и взяла развитие отношений в свои руки. Она таскала друга по театрам и музеям, словно набирая определённое количество свиданий, после которого тихой и воспитанной девушке будет прилично наброситься на мужчину своей мечты, споив его на дружеской вечеринке.

Мерлин не сопротивлялся. Фрейя так Фрейя. Хватит с него агрессивных мужчин, со щупальцами и без. Ту мысль, что кроме Артура ему никто не нужен, приходилось заталкивать в самый дальний уголок сознания. Так что в последние выходные перед Рождеством намечался поход на выставку современного художника (фамилия была на слуху, но работы и биографию Мерлин даже в интернете поискать не удосужился), а Рождество, семейный праздник, предстояло отмечать с родителями Фрейи. Надо было не забыть захватить с собой маленький кулон в виде сердца, цветы и клубнику, которую так любила официальная девушка Мерлина.

Фрейя сама толком ничего не знала о выставке, так, со слов подруги, сыпавшей превосходными степенями. Юноша сдал пальто в гардероб музея, пока его спутница прихорашивалась перед большим тёпло-розовым зеркалом.

- Ты? – услышал вдруг Мерлин за спиной.

- Я, - он ошарашенно уставился на Уилла.

- Значит, всё-таки? – в голосе художника было столько тоски и надежды.

- Девушка притащила, - Мерлин кивнул на подходящую Фрейю. - А ты что здесь делаешь?

- Вообще-то, это моя выставка, - улыбнулся Уилл и указал на огромный плакат, которого Мерлин до сих пор не заметил. – И твоя немного.

Юноша похолодел. Уилл ещё что-то быстро говорил про странные пути вдохновения, про свою фобию, про Мерлиновскую красоту. Фрейя куда-то тянула. А тот стоял, как заворожённый, глядя на хит выставки, размещённый на плакате, билетах, обложке каталога работ…

Картину, на которой Артур, жадно оплетая щупальцами обнажённого Мерлина, утаскивал его под воду.

Он как во сне досмотрел выставку, и похвалил Уилла, и выпил с ним в одном из служебных закутков музея за успех, и проводил Фрейю до дома, и даже чмокнул её на прощанье в холодную щёку.

А потом отправился сразу на вокзал. Потому что если всё получится, то ему ничего не будет нужно. А если не получится, так уж тем более.

Была тёмная, непроглядная зимняя ночь. Все в рыбацком посёлке на маленьком островке спали. Никому не было дела до странного парня, который добрёл до конца обледенелого пирса, следуя за сияющим голубым шаром. Человек прокричал в бушующее море:

- Артур! Артур!

Потом разделся и бросился в чёрные, ледяные волны.


End file.
